


Who I Am is Loving You

by Sapphire09



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Team as Family, should I add anxiety tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: Neither of them has much left by way of family. Both of them lost their parents too soon, too young, left alone before they were ready to face the world on their own. They don’t have a family, not in the traditional way people meant it, but they have friends. Tony has long since integrated himself with Bucky's group of friends, his family.It's only natural that Bucky wanted the same with Tony's own group of friends.Only.... Tony's friends are too fricken' intimidating.





	1. Meeting the Friends (Family)

Neither of them has much left by way of family. Both of them lost their parents too soon, too young, left alone before they were ready to face the world on their own. Tony had to face his in front of the persisting media, with his every amazing accomplishment eclipsed by his human failures. While Bucky had to survive to be a nobody, working his ass off before he could even graduate school so he can have something to eat in the next day, working and working until military could pay his bills.

They don’t have a family, not in the traditional way people meant it, but they have  _friends_. Bucky has Steve, the childhood friend that just wouldn’t leave him to survive the cold on his own. Whose mother would cook Bucky an extra dinner he could bring with him so he could heat it for breakfast. Unfortunately, she had died too, though not without making sure Steve was  _ready. (But of course, a loss is a loss, even though Steve was ready to live on his own, he always expected his mother would still be there when he wanted to come_ home _)._

After Steve, there were others too. Clint, who was in the military with them. Sam, who they met in V.A. Natasha, who was apparently Clint’s other half, though more like a sister than a lover. There were also others, friends that they hung out with, brought over because they were friends of their friends. They were the people that Bucky thought as his family, as his own brothers and sisters. They had stuck with him, stayed and supportive of him and each other, and Bucky always thought,  _wasn’t that what family is?_

While Bucky had Steve growing up, Tony wasn’t so lucky. Tony only had Rhodes in his later years of growing up, his first and truest friend. Rhodes was also military, but he was Air Force, while Bucky and Steve went into the Army. Still, they had heard much about the man. Rhodes was Tony’s  _honey bear_ , a cutesy nickname that Bucky just couldn't see (yet) how it came to be, since he also looked scary as fuck in his military profile photos, while in his media appearances he still looked downright intimidating and commanding, standing right beside Tony, who usually had a bright grin over his face. In common media, they were a contrast to each other, but Bucky of all people knew that people have layers. Tony definitely has.

Tony also had a Pepper, who he held in very high regard and Bucky was told she was a  _very scary woman that won’t take shits, do not cross her, Barnes, or I swear to God you’ll be eating your own testicles._ He was told that by  _Natasha,_ who was one of the most intimidating women he knew. There was also Happy, who despite the name, never looked very  _happy_ whenever Bucky caught a glimpse of him whenever he dropped or picked Tony up from their dates. There was also a Bruce, who was Tony’s  _science bro_  and, apparently, also a monster that will  _rend you apart with his bare hands, I’ve seen it_  when enraged, so Clint said. 

However, despite the obvious intimidating…. personalities, they were Tony’s friends, closest friends. They were Tony’s  _family_. So, Bucky knew, getting to know them was  _very important_  for the continuation of his and Tony’s relationship.

The thing was, Bucky didn’t meet Tony through fate _,_  or because they frequent the same bar or coffee shop, or even a 24 hours market. It was because Steve, Natasha, and Clint were working for the Stark Industries. Since Tony was  _exactly_ their brand of crazy, of course, they also befriended their boss-slash-co-worker-slash-owner. In a way, it was having those very  _friends_ that had introduced him to Ton _y_ , the  _very_ love of his  _life_.

Alright, so maybe it  _was_ kind of like  _fate_.

But, even though Tony had integrated himself seamlessly with Bucky’s own group of friends even before they begin dating, Bucky's side of  _family_ , he hasn’t had the chance to properly  _meet_ any of  _Tony’s_.

Rhodes was still active in the military, unlike either Bucky or Steve who’d been honorably discharged, so his schedule was pretty much packed. He also had an  _actual family_  in Philly, so usually, it was Tony who went to visit him at his parents’ house when it was time for his leave.  _The Lady Pepper_ , as Thor once said, was an even busier gal despite working in the same building as Steve, Clint, and Natasha, since she was also the reason why Tony even got time to hang out with Bucky and his friends. According to Nat, she was also the reason why Bucky got to hang out with Tony  _at all_  since without her Tony would be living where he worked and probably would never have time to even  _eat_ or  _breathe_ and maybe meet either Steve, Natasha, or even Clint. For that, Bucky already swore to himself to be on his  _bestest_ behavior once he properly meets this  _wonderful, intimidating, scary as fuck woman_. While he had met Happy from time to time, they’ve never been properly introduced since the man always had to get back to the Stark Industries building before Tony even got the chance to say  _hello_ or  _goodbye_. Even so, Bucky already felt the protectiveness emanating from the chauffeur-slash-bodyguard in their  _very brief_  eye contact. Bruce was probably the only one Bucky had no clue about, but Tony swore up and down he was a kind, quiet, genius man with no violent bone in his body, even though Clint had sworn completely the opposite. 

So, he didn’t really think he was exaggerating his panic when he was told  _they_ wanted to meet him for dinner. Which is just  _six hours away_.

“ _I’m sorry, Buck, but they insisted,”_ Tony said on the phone. “ _It’s just so rare for us to find time together when it wasn’t some big holiday, so they also wanted to use this chance to get to know you. We've been together for a while now, so they're really curious about you. But, if you can’t -”_

 _“_ No, Tony! It’s okay, I promise I’ll make it. I’ve always wanted to meet them, they’re your family after all,” he had quickly replied when he heard a  _hint_ of dejection in Tony’s face, despite the dread that swelled up his chest even as he spoke his agreement.

“ _Really?”_  Tony’s obvious happiness made Bucky thought that whatever horrible thing that may happen, he will face it head-on. He’s faced war, he’d had his arm amputated, he can  _do this_. It's just a  _meeting_. No, an  _outing._ With  _friends._

“ _That’s great! We’ll meet at that Italian place we went to last week, okay? We’ll probably be there by 7, but if that’s too early for you, we can do 8.”_

 _“_ It’s okay, I can do 7. I’ll see you there, sweetheart.”

* * *

“Oh my God, I can’t do this,” Bucky cried once he arrived home and rummaged the whole contents of his wardrobe. Having Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Sam in his room while it was happening, however,  _absolutely did not help_.

“Calm down, Buck,” Steve tried to reason, while Clint and Sam were still smirking over the ridiculousness and Natasha was still staring in disgust at whatever Bucky had shown her. “We’ve seen Ms. Potts almost daily, she’s a nice woman. You don’t have to be so worried. From what I’ve heard, they’re all nice people.”

Bucky scrunched up his face in both frustration and confusion. “Who the hell is ‘Ms. Potts?’”

Both Sam and Clint laughed, while Nat looked up at him unimpressed. Steve, however, looked like he could finally see the horror the meeting could turn out, but still unwilling to accept it.

“Ms. Potts! Pepper! You know, Pepper Potts! Virginia ‘Pepper; Potts, CEO of Stark Industries? That’s her real name!”

Bucky groaned pitifully into his hands, “None of you ever talked about Tony’s side of friends enough! I just know her as Pepper! I know Colonel Rhodes’ name because I saw his military profile. Oh god, what’s Happy’s name? And Brucey? Are those nicknames too?”

It would be easier if they would just  _come_ with him. Unfortunately, all of his friends were  _oh-so-busy_ with their own  _lives_.

So, Steve recited all he knew about the mentioned people while Natasha kept on vetoing all of his wardrobes (or, more like Natasha was suggesting clothes but they all look so horrible Bucky was sure that was her way of telling him how much less of a _fuck_ she would give for his plight). Sam just looked on with too much amusement, though he also told Bucky more about Colonel Rhodes, since apparently, they’ve met before. Clint just kept on being no help _at all._ He came just because he was bored and had some time to burn before his  _mysterious_ appointment with a _mystery_ person. 

“Just choose a clothing already, man,” Sam said tiredly when there’s only an hour and a half left and he  _still_  couldn’t find any decent piece of clothing that both he and Nat approved _. “_ The last time I remember you being this  _fussy_ was when you first asked Tony out. This isn’t even a date, it’s an  _outing_ with friends. We’ve seen what Tony usually wore around his friends, Buck. I don’t think what you wear will matter much.”

“Sam’s right,” Steve said, already forewent all of his previous worries and lounging on his bed, reading up the latest issue of Fortuna magazine -  _which has Tony’s face on the cover and also the only reason why Bucky bought three identical issues_  - and probably making sketches for his next Stark Industry art design-thingy. “Just be yourself Buck, it’ll work out.”

Bucky scoffed.

“’ _Be myself_ ’? Stevie, I have one day -no, not even  _a day -_  to win over Tony’s buddies. How long did it take before you guys started liking me?”

Clint shrugged, “Couple weeks.” 

Natasha tilted her head and thought, “Six months.”

“Jury’s still out,” Sam stared unimpressed at Bucky, who still stood around in his underwear since apparently, all his friends are  _useless._

"See Steve? ‘ _Be myself_ ’,” Bucky scoffed again, “What kind of garbage advice is that?”

* * *

It was shit advice, but it was the only one Bucky got. 

Only, Bucky didn’t quite know how ‘ _be himself’_ worked.

“Wear entirely in black?” Sam chipped in, which Bucky vetoed because “I’m going to a family, Italian restaurant, not a  _fuckin’ funeral.”_

 _“_ Sweatshirt and sweatpants?” Clint snickered, which was again vetoed because “I actually wanted Tony’s friends to think I have a life and not a _weirdo_.”

("But you are a weirdo")

("Not the point, Clint!")

“For God’s sake!" Steve suddenly swore, "just wear that shirt that Tony loves and those black jeans that Tony loves and those dark blue sneakers Tony gave you five months ago! And then just fuckin’ go! Oh my God!” Steve yelled out. Apparently, even his patience had its limits.

Bucky glanced at Nat while Steve kept muttering about “ _Three hours, three frigging hours of my life, wasted on helping a dumbass choosing some fucking clothes."_

Nat shrugged.

“Well, that can work.”

So, Bucky quickly snatched said shirt, said jeans, said shoes and added his leather jacket that  _Tony loves_  to the mix and finally mounted his motorbike, heading to the Italian place.

“Did he realize that everything he wore now was  _exactly_  what he had worn the first time when he called us for help?” Natasha said to the room after Bucky had left. Steve simply groaned again into the pillow, full of frustration. 

* * *

“ _Hey, Buck! Brucie and I arrived a little early, so we’re already at the restaurant. We already saved us a seat, so just come in!”_

The Italian place was less packed than the last time Bucky went there, he noticed. Though, it was probably because it wasn’t a weekend. It was a Saturday, the last time Tony brought him here for their date.

Before going in, Bucky gussied up a bit more by using his reflection on the restaurant’s clear window, brushing his hair with his hand and straightened up his jacket. He then took a long breath, breathed out, then walked in. The host greeted him just as he entered. He looked around the room searching for Tony. 

“Uhh… I’m looking for Tony? Tony Stark? He should already be inside.”

The host, a young woman that couldn’t be older than late 20-ish, blinked and stared at him suspiciously. Bucky wasn’t really surprised. From what he understood, Tony was a regular at the place. He knew the owner personally, from what Bucky had seen on their last date. Bucky also didn’t think the owner would remember him, much less his staff. But then something like recognition flashed across her face and she gave him a smile.

“Oh, you were with Mr. Tony here last week, right? Uhh, Mr…. Buckypumpkin, was it?”

Bucky blushed and nodded, because that  _was_ what Tony had called him on their date. He loves Tony's nicknames, and he usually dished out even more sappy names for Tony. But, hearing it from another person does sound embarrassing. The woman smiled again, but not like she was mocking or anything, but more fond and amused, though she still looked a little too excited.

Okay, so maybe the staff  _do_ remember him.

“Alright, Mr. Tony’s right this way,” she said cheerfully, leading him to the table where Tony was sitting. Tony noticed Bucky before they reached the table, so Tony had stood up any waving his hands, excited to see Bucky. He was smiling wide and looking too adorable for words. Bucky, helpless as always in the face of such smile, smiled dopily back and waved his hand.

As he got closer, he then noticed the man sitting across from Tony. He was wearing glasses that looked a little crooked and kept sliding down his nose. His hair was brown and curly, and he did look  _nerdy_. So, he was probably Dr. Bruce Banner.

The man also noticed him. He gave a hesitant smile for Bucky, though he looked guarded. Bucky just gave him a smile back.

“Buck! You’re here!” Tony exclaimed excitedly once Bucky reached the table. After another smile and a thank you to the host, Tony quickly dragged Bucky to the empty seat beside him.

“Here, here, meet my science bro, Dr. Bruce Banner, my Brucey-bear, my partner in all things science! Brucey, this is my boyfriend, Bucky Barnes!”

Bucky held out a hand and hopefully a cheerful, charming smile. “Hello, I’m James Barnes, but please just call me Bucky. Nice to meet you. Tony’s told me all about you.” 

That’s polite, right? He was polite, wasn’t he?

Bruce still had a hesitant look on his face, but he did smile back and reached to chase Bucky’s hand. “Likewise. I’m Bruce Banner. Just Bruce is fine. Tony wouldn’t shut up about you either.”

Okay, that went by fine. Bucky thought maybe he could breathe a little easier now. When Bucky tuned to Tony, he had something resembling a smile, but he looked a little confused and his eyebrows were scrunched together.

“Uhhh, oka-y,” Tony said, dragging out the ‘a’ of the word. “Right. So anyway, Buck, Brucie is -”

Bucky listened with rapt attention as Tony gushed on and on about Bruce’s accomplishment as a scientist, with said scientist blushed and tried to downplay his accomplishments. Of course, Tony being Tony, he couldn’t do that. Bucky himself just smiled, nodding his head and adding with his own versions of ‘oh, that’s great!’ or ‘oh that sounds like it was very important and awesome!’

But still, the scientist won’t lower his guard. He relaxed when Tony was talking but always tensed up again when Bucky responded. Bucky already took pains in making sure all of his words are polite, when he just wanted to stand up and shake Bruce by his lapels, yelling ‘ _why won’t you like meee?’_. Instead, Tony kept on looking at him weirdly for every polite word that came out of his mouth.

Yeah, okay, it gotta be weird for Tony to hear him like he was  _schmoozing_. Probably not the best behavior he could take right now. The fakeness was just  _oozing_ out.

Bucky  _knew_  it will only get worse from there.

Not long into Bruce’s introduction, Tony was standing again, smiling and waving at the Caucasian woman in a red suit and an African-American man in his military uniform. Bucky recognized them as Tony’s Pepper and Rhodey.

They looked  _very intimidating_. 

Sure, they both were smiling, but Bucky could see steel behind their eyes when their sight moved to him. Bucky thought they might stab him. (But, they won’t right? It’s a public place, so they won’t,  _right?_ )

There was the obligatory introduction, and Bucky was in his  _very best_ behavior. Tony kept looking at him like he was weird and kept getting  _weirder_ , which well, maybe he was. But now that Bucky started, he couldn’t stop.

Bucky could already see everything will spiral down to  _worse_.

* * *

“So, Bucky,” Pepper started after the waiter left with their menu, “Tell us more about yourself.”

The thing is, Bucky’s job was nothing to brag about when compared to the people in front of him. He works in an auto shop garage, fixing cars and the like. Sure, the business was his, but it was still a small, home-owned business. The only other person who works there besides him was Scott. But, Tony loves his garage, and he always insisted he was a mechanic first before he was a businessman. There was a little corner in Bucky’s garage where Tony was free to tinker with whatever whenever he came over. Sometimes, Tony would even help out, saying that working with cars relaxed him. It was like going back to his root, he said. So, he tried to instill more confidence in his words as he told Tony’s friends about his garage.

Though halfway through his story, Bucky couldn’t help wondering if they were thinking ‘ _what the hell is Tony doing with this guy?’_ The thought ruined the flow he had with his story, and the latter part turned disastrous. He wasn't sure he was even telling  _a_ story or a jumble of words that no one can understand. Then, by the end of his story, he tried to save the disastrous conversation by adding a joke, but even as the words came out of his mouth he knew it’ll fall flat. And it did. He could hear the imaginary crickets playing a mocking tune in his ears. 

The awkward silence was  _painful._

And then there comes the awkward, polite laugh.

Tony's expression was stuck in halfway between amusement and horrified.

Bucky just wanted the ground to swallow him whole and never face people ever again.


	2. This is Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky failed to be charming and suave, plans an escape, and wanted to go somewhere no one knew him. 
> 
> Thankfully, Tony saves the day. So did Rhodey.

Bucky knew he could be charming and suave. He could! Only, it was like all of his charms went right out of the window in the intimidating presence of Tony’s buddies. He kept on missing his punchline with his jokes and his smiles kept wobbling into a grimace, which probably made him look more like a serial killer than the ‘ _charming and suave Bucky Barnes_ ’. When the food finally arrived, he accidentally knocked over his drink and it fell to the floor in a loud crash, bothering all the other customers and embarrassing himself. When they were eating, he swallowed too fast and coughed with his food still full in his mouth.

It was the fucking  _worst_.

After he spilled his drink again, this time on his shirt, Tony quickly took him to the bathroom and helped him clean up. Bucky thought maybe he should just use this chance to run out of the bathroom window and just kidnap Tony with him, away from human civilization. He would probably really do that if he didn’t remember that Tony’s friends ( _and his own, probably_ ) would castrate him at once.

(Well, they still need to find them to do that, so...)

(Fuck, Natasha will probably find them in 30 minutes, _tops._ )

“Okay, what’s going on with you tonight, Buck? You’re usually not this clumsy. Or that  _polite_. Or awkward, in general,” Tony asked as he dabbed on Bucky’s shirt with paper towels. It probably would still be ruined. Shit, Tony loves this shirt…

“I don’t know,” Bucky replied, dejection coloring his voice. He was aware he was a sob away from a total breakdown. “I was trying to impress your friends, but I don’t know. It’s like, everything, even my own fucking subconscious, were against me tonight. I tried playing it safe, trying to keep everything polite, but I kept feeling like I’m sucking up and ended up feeling smarmy, but when I tried to backpedal I just end up being clumsy…”

“You’re trying too hard,” Tony said, scrunching up the used paper towels into a ball before snatching another one from the dispenser. “You should just relax, Buck. Be yourself. They’ll like you, I promise.”

“That’s what Stevie said…” Bucky muttered dejectedly, still staring down at the damp spot on his shirt.

Tony then smiled up at him and hugged him, damp spot and all, while rubbing his back in calming motions as he said, “Well, it’s sound advice, Buckster. After all, I love you for you, and you love me for me, so who you are is pretty awesome, I’ll say.”

“But, even my friends needed at  _least_ a couple of weeks to like me…. How can I make your friends like me in just a few hours?” Bucky muttered to Tony’s shoulder, his arms automatically lifted to wrap loosely around Tony’s waist.

Tony then backed up a little and stared at Bucky, confused.

“Why do you need my friend to like you in a few hours?”

“They’re your family. Of course, I want them to like me!”

“Well, I want them to like you, too. But, why are you so fixated that they have to like you in a few hours?” Tony asked, still confused.

“Because this is probably my only chance to impress them before they go on their busy lives and decided I’m not the one for you?”

Unexpectedly, Tony laughed. Bucky thought he would feel more hurt, but Tony was still hugging him, and his laugh wasn’t mean, just a laugh when he heard something particularly funny. Which, Bucky didn’t know what was funny about what he said. He thought it was pretty serious, don’t Tony want their relationship to continue to flourish? How can it flourish if Tony’s friends  _hate_  Bucky when the night ends?

Sure, Tony will probably still be with him even if Tony's friends  _does_ hate him, but Bucky didn't want that for Tony! He would be so sad... And it wasn't like Tony's friends were bad people...

“Bucky, let me ask you, do you like my friends?”

Bucky shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know, I’ve never met them before, or talked to them before today. You talked about them often enough but I’ve only just known their names this afternoon. I know they're good people, Steve made sure I know that. Just... I'm glad they haven’t laughed at me despite the disaster that I was, but they also haven’t relaxed at all while we were talking…”

“Are you relaxed?” Tony asked back, and well… He’s been tense since he stepped into the restaurant. From the way Tony was slightly kneading his back with his hand as they kept hugging, he could feel it too. Bucky leaned his forehead on Tony’s shoulder, sighing.

“Not really,” he muttered into Tony’s shoulder. Tony nodded and continued to rub his back, and Bucky could feel himself gradually relaxing.

“I know you’re nervous, but they are too, if just a little bit. I understand that first impressions are important, but they’re  _my_ friends, Buck. You know _me_. If they put  _that_ much stock on first impressions, they would never become  _my_ friends in the first place. Like you said, they’re my family, and they want what’s best for me. Right now, they also don’t know what to make of you, especially since you’ve been trying too hard. They’d like to get to know you, just  _you_ , the person who makes Tony Stark head over heels for him and extremely,  _superbly_ , stupidly  _happy_.”

Bucky calmed down, holding Tony in his embrace, feeling all his worry starting to dissipate. He still has  _some_ worries, but at least it didn’t make him feel like running away anymore. There’s a lump at the back of his throat, but that was just because of Tony’s words, that he made the man  _happy_.

Tony made him the happiest man in the  _world,_ so it always got him right in his gut, in his throat, whenever Tony let him know that Bucky  _somehow_ managed to make the other man feel the same.

“I’m pretty gone on you too, doll,” Bucky said back. Tony grinned up at him and Bucky wanted to kiss him. And he would if the bathroom door didn’t suddenly bang open.

“Oh, hey - Am I interrupting something?” Rhodes asked when he noticed that Bucky and Tony were still embracing. There once was a time when they would quickly separate themselves in such occasion, but that time has long since past. If Bucky had his way, he would bring Tony in his arms  _everywhere_. His friends have also desensitized him of any shame that might occur from such PDA.

But, since this was Colonel Rhodes, Tony’s ‘platypus’, Bucky couldn’t help but blush madly. He was about to fluster a ‘no’ and would extricate himself from Tony, but Tony held on tighter and pouted.

“ _Sourpatch…_ Bucky was about to kiss me!” he whined, which made Bucky blush harder and tried to bury his face into the crook of Tony’s shoulder, especially when the colonel raised an eyebrow at him. He probably should back away, but he was  _weak_ to Tony’s touch. As long as Tony didn’t loosen his hold first, there was no way Bucky could ever try to let go, no matter how easy it  _should_ be.

Steve had once told him how ridiculous he was when he wouldn’t even try to move from his bed because Tony fell asleep holding his hand, even when he needed to go to the bathroom. It wasn’t even a tight grip, just a loose hold that won’t even wake Tony if Bucky tried to extricate himself. Just a gentle tug would do it. But, Bucky wouldn’t even try to  _move_ his hand. Tony had to wake up, probably because of his and Steve’s hushed argument over Bucky’s ridiculousness, then blink and frown cutely, before letting go, turned, pulled the blankets over his head and went right back to sleep. Bucky had to run to the bathroom, but he was still feeling dejected that Tony had let go. Steve had frowned at him, full of judgment when he found Bucky back on his bed, grabbing Tony’s hand from under the blanket and curled it around his wrist again. He had to entice Tony with the smell of his special pancakes just so Bucky would also come down for breakfast.

The same thing was happening here, even as he was listening to Tony bantering with the Colonel. He probably should give them space, back away a little, but Tony was still holding him, and Bucky was a very weak,  _weak_ man.

“Okay, fine,  _kiss_ away,” the colonel sighed. “Glad to know both of you are okay. We got worried that maybe tonight was too much?” 

The last part was directed towards Bucky, who only had intelligently replied with a “Huh?” while still in Tony’s embrace. Tony, sadly, pulled away slightly when Rhodey started addressing Bucky, probably so Bucky could see the Colonel’s concerned expression better.

“We can get off as intimidating, and Tony is the only familiar face you have tonight. I told Tony that maybe we should meet you on our own first, get you familiar with us on your own ground. Maybe one by one, gradually, instead of meeting us as a group. I was hoping that maybe you can bring a friend or two with you too, even the numbers a bit. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a chance of that and I get it if you were feeling ambushed. I’m glad you seem alright now, though.”

Bucky had to blush because apparently the fact he was a mess tonight didn’t come unnoticed, by Tony’s Absolute Bestest Friend nonetheless. It was embarrassing.

But, it was also just a little heartwarming. Of course, Tony’s friends are _good_. They’re  _Tony’s friends,_ his  _family_. Bucky couldn’t believe he forgot that and overthinking about impressing them and embarrassed himself instead.

“Thank you, Colonel,” Bucky said, regaining some of his confidence. “I’m alright now.”

Bucky couldn’t help smiling at Tony again, feeling more like he has both his feet on firm ground now. Tony smiled back, which only made Bucky grin wider.

“My  _God_ ,” Rhodes cut in, astonished. “You both are  _saps_. I didn’t think there was anyone who was as much as a  _sap_ as Tony is, but you’re just as  _bad,_ Sergeant Barnes.”

The words were said with equal parts wonder and amusement, far away from mocking. So, with his confidence regained, Bucky felt like he could grin and tease back.

“What can I say? Tony brought out the best of me,” Bucky felt like he accomplished something when Rhodes huffed a laugh and grinned.

“Aww, you brought out the best of me too, Bucky-bear,” Tony cooed and planted a quick kiss on the corner of Bucky’s lips. Bucky could hear Rhodes groaning in mock disgust, but Bucky could only see Tony’s eyes, twinkling in mischievousness, so he leaned down and planted another quick kiss in retaliation.

“Oh God, disgustingly cute too,” Rhodes groaned again. Tony laughed in the face of his best friend’s misery, while Bucky began forgetting why the hell he was so nervous in the first place? 

Rhodes then shooed them out, telling them that the bathroom is no place for them to act cute all  _night_. Also, Pepper and Happy were waiting for them, with their desert.

The night went marginally better after that. Much, much better. Pepper was as intimidating as he first saw her, but now he could see her as more than a scary competent woman with killer high heels and Tony’s beloved friend. Pepper was really  _nice,_ how Bucky didn’t see that meant he really was blinded by his nervousness. She can hold her ground as needed, she had too after all as CEO of Tony's company, but she was genuinely, irrefutably,  _nice_.

She and Steve probably get along and they can live forever in their vortex of niceness. 

Bruce was shy, but he was really passionate about his work. After Bucky assured that he was really, really interested about how his research and work in India was, even adding some little tidbits he remembered from when Tony talked about Bruce, the man seemed to relax a little with him. 

They also told him that Happy sent his regards. Apparently, he liked Bucky, despite the look Bucky usually gets. Apparently, it was just his resting face.

Bucky has murder resting face of his own, so really, he gets it.

In any way, when dinner was over, they all parted with smiles. Of course, there was a quick moment when Rhodes, Pepper, and Bruce each gave Bucky their own version of shovel talk when Tony wasn’t looking, but they were all actually really mild compared to Bucky’s imagination. 

They’re Tony’s  _family_. So, all they need to know Tony was happy and loved. Of course they do. They don’t need anything else Bucky had been worrying about.

Bucky loves Tony. They can see it clearly, especially in the later part of their dinner. So, even though they don’t know much about Bucky yet, they like him anyway. As for happiness, he couldn’t promise he won’t hurt Tony. But, he promised them he will never purposely hurt Tony and  _always_ do his best to make him happy.  _Always_.

For their goodbyes, Tony got a hug from each of them. Bucky got a squeeze on his right shoulder by Rhodes, a quick friendly hug from Pepper, and a firm handshake from Bruce. Bucky smiled, finding himself liking Tony’s friends too, now. He hopes all of their friends can gather together someday.

Maybe their engagement party? Or will it be their wedding instead? Well, that seems too soon. Maybe a barbeque? Bucky thinks any time, whichever time, it will be a wonderful event anyway.

“See? What’d I say?” Tony said, grinning and smug after all his friends left, his left hand grasping tightly to Bucky’s right. “They love you, just by being you. I told you you’re awesome.”

Bucky smiled, his heart fluttering, as it always does around Tony Stark. Personally, he didn’t think of himself as anyone special. He remembers who he was, before meeting Tony Stark. Living his life, not knowing the wonderful man in front of him. Compared to who he is now, that man seemed like nothing, no one to note about. But this man, this  _Bucky_ who can make Tony smile, who  _loves_ Tony like he never loved anything before, who was loved by Tony just as much, this man feels like  _someone_. And he  _is_ quite awesome.

Bucky grinned, lifting the hand Tony held and kissed the back of Tony’s hand.

“We’re  _both_ awesome people,” Bucky said, delighted when Tony giggled in response. 

“Yeah, we are.”

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched brooklyn nine nine, which is apparently the show the original quote came from, so this is all based on what came to my mind when I read that incorrect quote. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Here is the quote:http://itsagentromanoff.tumblr.com/post/170612268488/bucky-be-myself-stevie-i-have-one-day-to-win 
> 
> The story is finished in my tumblr, if you're not patient enough to wait for my update here, here's the link: http://val-sapphire09.tumblr.com/tagged/who-I-am-is-loving-you  
> Fair warning, the story I reposted to here don't usually end up 100% exactly the same with the tumblr version. I revised the stories when I post them again here.


End file.
